


Pearls of Different Colors

by Tie_Girl



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tie_Girl/pseuds/Tie_Girl
Summary: Mingzhu was just an orphan on the street when she was picked up by two cultivators on a night hunt. Now she's part of the Gusu Lan Sect and now has two doting (and silly) dads. Here are a collection of silly, adorable, scenes from her new life.Takes place after the novel.Inspired by the MDZsona/MDZSsona tag on twitter.





	Pearls of Different Colors

# 1\. Role Model

Lan Mingzhu was greatly enamored by the existence that was Lan Wangji. He was always a celestial, reverent figure to her and she couldn't help but be a bit intimidated yet grateful to his presence in her life. So when the young Mingzhu first heard Lan Wangji play the his guqin, she was frozen in place. Her eyes sparkled and the sounds coming from the guqin seemed almost as mystical as rainbows. At that single moment she had one desire:

To play the guqin.

When Lan Wangji's fingers rested on strings, singling the end of the song, Mingzhu was practically vibrating while she sat on her knees. Her dark hair that was pulled into two pigtails was practically swinging in her failure to keep composed. Her eyes, the color of purple lilacs, sparkled with restrained excitement and she bit her lip to prevent and shouts. Noise was prohibited in the Cloud Recess.

Of course Wei Wuxian did not have the same sort of restraint.

He clapped happily and loudly, seeming like a proud parent instead of a husband. “That's my Han Guang-Jun!” he declared and looked towards Mingzhu. “Isn't he deserving of praise?”

Mingzhu peaked at Lan Wangji hesitantly as he sat behind his guqin. He didn't appear to be ready to scold and Wei Wuxian was still being loud and heaping with his praise. After a minute of this, the little girl couldn't hold it in and she jumped up, clapped, jumping up and down animatedly in awe.

Wei Wuxian laughed. “It was really to good, right?”

“Un” Mingzhu nodded vigorously.

Though Lan Wangji's expression didn't change and he only nodded his thanks for the praise, an aura of happiness could faintly be felt emanating from him. With this, the family of 3 was enjoying a wonderful moment when Mingzhu suddenly exclaimed:

“I want to learn the guqin!”

That was what started the lessons of the guqin that Loan Wangji personally oversaw. Even though the guqin was heavy and Lan Wangji was an especially strict teacher, Mingzhu was especially determined to learn the guqin. The image of Lan Wangji playing the guqin and the sound of it was a dazzling scene that she couldn't forget for one moment. Mingzhu even dreamed of recreating the scene and having her father's sit before her, with Wei Wuxian saying how great she was and maybe even Lan Wangji breaking his cool and loudly proclaiming that she was the best guqin player ever. It would be even better with a head pat too.

In short her enthusiasm could not be curbed.

She did forget one thing though: Wei Wuxian., 

After practicing for a week—of course not in front of Lan Wangji. Her nerves weren't that fantastical. The next best choice was Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian sat before his adorable little daughter, bouncing as he sat. This little girl was solemnly fixing her dress and brushing away non-existent dust from the guqin. Wei Wuxian mused over who Mingzhu could possibly be trying to emulate with her demeanor.

When Mingzhu actually started to playing, she was off to a good start. Unfortunately it didn't take long before she started making mistakes. Even though she was just playing for Wei Wuxian, she couldn't quite put her nerves to bed and it really showed. After running though the piece, which became grating and unbearable to listen to but like a good father, Wei Wuxian sat through it all with a smile.

When the last note finally dragged itself away, Mingzhu hung her head. Not uttering a single word, a cloud of depression appeared around her.

Wei Wuxian wrapped his head around words of comfort for as he approached the girl, patting her head sympathetically. “It's ok, not everyone does well their first time.”

Mingzhu looked up at him with teary eyes. “Did Father make mistakes when he first played?”

Wei Wuxian laughed and waved his hand away at the thought. He wasn't there for Lan Zhan's first performance but he could easily guess how it turned out. “Lan Zhan? That man doesn't know what the word mistake even means; it's be _impossible_ to be like him. Hahahahaha!”

Mingzhu's glared up at him, her tears quickly evaporating in the rise of other, darker emotions.

“Don't try to be like him; trying to be like him from the get go will make you go insane. It's nothing us normal people could ever hope to achieve.”

Wei Wuxian's laughter as he heavily patted her head was the last straw. With a roar, Mingzhu overturned her guqin in anger and pointed at the shell shocked Wei Wuxian in outrage.

“At least I _know_ I'm better than you was at my age!”

Still a little startled over the outburst but he quickly gathered her wits and he felt delighted at her spark of vitality. He rubbed his chair and feigned seriousness as he said, “I'm not so sure about that; you know, your Dad was a genius when he was young.”

“I'll prove it!” She yelled. “I'll pick up the flute in a short time and show you!”

Wei Wuxian was more than fine with that, he was practically rosy in the face at such a declaration. That's right, his little girl was much better fired up and raging than quiet and sullen.

“Good! Let's see!” His eyes twinkled as he stood and turned towards the door. Already he was determined to find or make her a flute of good quality and style. Maybe a charm of some sort would be attached to it. His thoughts was all wrapped up in it when he froze at the sight of the figure at the door.  
When Mingzhu looked too she also stiffened like a rock, only a mousy “Ah.” coming out.

Lan Wangji's eyes, which were made of pure frost, swept over the fallen guqin and then landed on both Mingzhu and Wei Wuxian. The two guilty figures couldn't even begin to wonder how long he had been standing there.

Safe to say it was long enough for a scolding and a punishment of kneeling for breaking rules. Wei Wuxian though who typically got off scot-free, had a harsher punishment for egging on an easily influenced little girl.

The next time though, when Mingzhu played an instrument, it was solo and in a secluded place a bit of a distance away from the Jingshi. Both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were out so now was the best time to practice the flute. These days she had to sneak away to play the flute—she didn't dare to let Lan Wangji hear her and no way did she want Wei Wuxian to catch wind of her until her playing was perfect. Her practicing seem to be going well and she actually found the flute to be a very fun instrument to play.

Mingzhu was tooting a happy little tune and dancing about when she turned a corner and her tune died a sad little death. She had come face to face with an eavesdropping Wei Wuxian.

The silly Dad had a sly smile on his face as if he had overhead some big secret. Mortification marked Mingzhu's face.

“I-I usually play much better!” Mingzhu yelled after chasing Wei Wuxian's gleeful figure as he practically was skipping away.

“It's ok to make mistakes; you may not be like me and Lan Zhan but you can still improve.”

Black lines appeared on Mingzhu's face. “I bet I was better than you at this age!” She reiterated with clenched fists.

Once again, Wei Wuxian told her, “I don't know about that, your Dad was pretty marvelous when he was young.” he quickly continued on though when Mingzhu would of started vehemently denying it. “In fact, I should feel honored you want to be better than me; it shows that I'm someone you aspire to be like and overcome.” Wei Wuxian dramatically placed a hand on his chest and loudly proclaimed, “Don't worry my cute, adorable daughter! Dad will always be here to provide a dazzling figure that you can _hope_ to be like.”

Angered beyond belief, tiny Mingzhu had already, without thinking, thrown the flute with full force and a scream of, “WHO WANTS TO BE LIKE YOU!!!”

It was child's play for Wei Wuxian to dodge a child's attack but the force of it going by caused him to loose some hair in surprise. “Mingzhu that's no good, Dad worked really hard to find that for you. What would your 'Mom' say if she . . . .” his words trailed off as said flute continued to fly until it thunked against said “Mom's.” The flute with tears in it's soul, dropped into the pond.

At the sight of the scene, both kids squeaked, “Ah.”

That time they weren't forced to kneel, no they were forced to stay in a handstand while repeatedly writing the rules they had broken. For Mingzhu it was about not being wasteful, treating instruments with respect, not arguing, being too loud, not respecting one's parents, and seeking to hurt someone with ill intent. Although tearful, she obediently wrote them out without complaint.

Wei Wuxian's was a bit more personal.

_Do not taunt Mingzhu._

_Do not argue with Mingzhu._

_Do not incite Mingzhu to break rules._

At least there was one thing that Mingzhu was better at than Wei Wuxian. At such a young age, at least her arms didn't tremble as she wrote down the rules.

 

 _ **Trivia:**_ This incident has instilled a deep seated sense of respect for instruments and belongings in Lan Mingzhu. She will get super embarrassed and upset when this whole incident is brought. Unfortunately if Wei Wuxian is in a teasing mood, he would bring up all the time when talking about his daughter. Lan Mingzhu's gets really furious with him but Lan Wangji knows that it's just Wei Wuxian expressing his love for her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I got the idea for this after seeing a lot of the MDZSona/MDZSsona off of twitch. If you don't know what that is, it's just a nickname for an OC created in MDZS. Most of the ones I see are from artists and I don't have an ounce of artistic skill so I decided to write out ideas for my MDZsona Lan Mingzhu and it kinda turned into a bit of a snippet collection of fluffy and funny (i hope) moments from her interactions with MDZS characters and maybe some OCs I created along the way.
> 
> If you want to see the whole post and what Lan Mingzhu looks like (at least the older version) made in the Love Nikki dress up game as close as I can get her too, and some small things about her, here it is:
> 
> https://twitter.com/TieClever/status/1078167449877520385
> 
> As for chapters, I have a couple stacked up and they'll either be shorter or this length with some exceptions. It's largely an informal thing so they'll be some small mistakes here and there and sorry ahead of time for them. Also I don't know much about Chinese culture so I'm winging it here a lot. So if anyone has any helpful information about anything or you see any mistakes in that sense, totally let me know (Really looking on stuff like courtesy names or what type of pet or close names that parents would use for children would be VERY helpful and appreciated very much.)
> 
> And thanks again for reading. I hope someone enjoys these little drabbles.


End file.
